La cruauté de Xemnas
by MomoKo-Nya
Summary: L'organisation est de retour pour une raison obscure, toujours diriger par Xemnas. Mais certains membres n'aprouvent pas toutes ses décisions...


_**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'ecxeptionel mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Cette fanfiction n'est pas du tout sérieuse je prévient, je ne pense pas mettre de yaoi (au pire quelques sous-entendus :D)**_

**_Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnnage de Kingdom Heart ne m'appartienne._**

* * *

_Il était une fois, dans une grande forteresse blanche et immaculée, non pas une jolie princesse à la recherche de son prince niais et romantique avec qui elle aurait pu faire des gosses capricieux mais une organisation ressuscitée par on ne sait quoi._

_Leur membre était affublé d'horrible manteaux noirs que Xemnas, le supérieur, avait acheté en promotion chez Pimkie (1) parce que le coût de la forteresse avait été plus cher qu'ils ne le pensaient et donc de ce fait ils étaient très pauvres et n'avaient même pas l'argent pour s'acheter des sous-vêtements(2), c'était à peine s'ils pouvaient manger correctement. Malgré ça la paix régnait plus ou moins._

_C'était un matin comme les autres enfin presque parce que d'habitude tout se déroulait dans le calme le plus calme possible, oui parce que Xemnas détestait le bruit et personne ne voulait subir sa mauvaise humeur du matin. Mais là quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de déranger le grand chef._

**«Rha j'en ai ras le bol de ses foutu céréales! On pourrait pas manger autre chose pour une fois?»** _S'énerva un type avec une coupe de cheveux punk._

_Le pauvre garçon se transforma en une sorte de bouillie infâme après les nombreux coups qu'il eu reçu, ça ne plaisantait pas avec Xemnas... Il le jeta ensuite dans la poubelle la plus proche avec un balais que quelqu'un d'incompétent avait laisser traîner._

**« Maintenant mangez, ne vous plaignez pas, vous venez de voir ce qui pourrais vous arrivez, on ne fera pas d'enterrement pour lui, il ne servait à rien de toute façon, en plus il foutait de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage.» **

_Personne n'osa ajouter quoique ce soit le repas se passa ensuite comme d'habitude bien que Larxene tentait de faire crier Marluxia en lui écrasant violemment le pied mais le malheureux résista les larmes aux yeux._

_A la fin du repas tout le monde retourna dans son dortoir, c'était un jour de repos et Xemnas ne tolérait même pas ne fusse qu'un pied dépassé la porte de la chambre. _

Dans la chambre 891013, celle de Axel, Demyx, Roxas et Luxord :

**«Demyx aurait du se taire, le pauvre... finir comme ça.» **_dit tristement Roxas._

**«C'est vrai, malgré qu'il soit débile on se marrait bien.»** _répondit Axel._

**«Bon débarras il n'avait tellement rien à faire qu'il me piquait mes cartes !»** _s'exclama Luxord._

**«Tout de même...Xemnas est vraiment un tyran!»** _répondit Roxas _

**«Je préfère quand même ça au ténèbres...»** _Déclara Axel_

**«Là au moins ils n'y avait pas de débiles dans le genre de Marluxia pour m'empêcher de jouer aux cartes» **

_En parlant de Marluxia que faisait-il ? Et bien il arrosait ses jolies petites fleurs comme à sont habitude. Il fallait qu'il les arrose au moins 10 fois en une journée pour être sur que ses chéries ne soient pas déshydratées._

**«Comment vont mes chères petites?» **

**«...»**

_Les plantes n'émirent aucuns sons, évidement, mais Marluxia les comprenait parfaitement._

**«Je suis content que vous alliez bien, moi j'ai bobo au pied, Larxène est méchante !»** _dit-il en pleurnichant._

**«...»**

**«Oui vous avez raison je ne devrais pas pleurnicher pour ça, mais j'ai trop mal ! Ouin !»**

**«...» **

**«Bon je ne devrais pas rester ici, Xemnas ne nous laisse pas sortir de notre chambre pendant les congés normalement, si il me trouve je risque d'être réduit en bouillie comme ce pauvre Demyx»** _dit-il triste de quitter ses chères amies de toujours._

_Il se téléporta donc jusqu'à son dortoir et pensa à songé à un plan pour parvenir à renverser Xemnas comme ça il pourra enfin aller voir ses fleurs quand il le voudra._

_Arrivé à destination il trouva Larxene visiblement en train de se faire chier._

**«Pfff, Y'a rien à faire dans c'te baraque de merde !»**_ Se plaignis-t-elle avec son habituelle délicatesse._

_Vexen était surement dans son labo, tant mieux ! Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de supporter ses remarques désobligeantes comme : «Arrête de mettre de la boue partout, bon sang ! On sais que tu aimes jardiner, mais la propreté ça s'apprend !» ou encore «Tes bottes roses à petites fleurs c'est bien mignon mais il faudrait penser à les ranger ! Elle traîne là depuis ce matin. Le rangement ça s'apprend !» Il n'avait qu'à apprendre à se taire lui ! Rien à faire de ce vieux moche, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, na !_

_Xaldin lui, ronflait comme un ours. C'était un véritable enfer de dormir dans la même pièce que lui, c'est pour ça que Marlulu (3) bénissait l'inventeur des bouchons, quel belle invention !_

_Bon, suivons l'exemple. Lui aussi aussi s'en alla ronfler (même si le niveau sonore n'était pas si élevé) il n'y avait de toute façon rien d'autre dans à faire cette forteresse ennuyante. Et puis il était crevé à faire des missions stupides._

_Devant la forteresse..._

**«Nyaaahahaha, Je suis de retour !»**_ S'exclama une jeune fille brune._

_Elle s'était paumée dans le livre de Winnie vu son sens de l'orientation extraordinaire. C'est vrai ce monde était vraiment énorme ! Mais maintenant elle était de nouveau là, elle était certaine d'avoir manquée à tout le monde, après tout elle était incroyablement belle et intelligente._

**«Bientôt, moi Xion, je règnerais sur l'organisation ! Mouhahahaahaha»** _dit-elle en riant d'une __façon désagréable._

_**

* * *

**_

C'est un peu court, je sais mais ce n'est que le début.

(1) Magasin totalement pris au hazard. (et aussi parce que ça faisait pas très viril, j'avoue xD)

(2) Et oui il sont nus sous leur longs manteaux xD

(3) j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'adore ce surnom débile.

_**Suite ...?**_


End file.
